clarencefandomcom-20200223-history
Melanie Baker/Gallery/Season 1
Season 1 | Season 2 | Season 3 Pilot Capture.PNG|Mrs. Bernstein (now Ms. Baker) as she appeared in the pilot after Clarence gave her the invitation Season 1 Pretty Great Day with a Girl MsBakerShocked.jpg Clarence's Millions Reading time.png Clarence's Millions 001.png Clarence's Millions 004.png Clarence's Millions 007.png Clarence's Millions 044.png Clarence's Millions 048.png Clarence's Millions 052.png Thank you again, Jeff.png Clarence's Millions 099.png Clarence's Millions 100.png Clarence's Millions 103.png Clarence's Millions 102.png You suck, Baker!.gif Clarence's Millions 144.png Clarence's Millions 145.png Back! Get back, I say!.gif Honk Okay... then... Thank you, Clarence.png Make it stop.png Honk4.png We hate you Clarence 2.png Hand them over, now.png There he is....png Oh really Clarence.png Zoo Capture d’écran 2016-07-11 à 22.22.40.png Chelsea walking out of the bus.png Zoo Picture.jpg Clarence episode - Zoo - number 7.png Ms. Baker holding up the Zoo worksheet.png Clarence episode - Zoo - number 11.png Tumblr n87z4kAWwP1reeklao2 1280.png Frist Jeff, now you.png BREEN, THAT WAS A PEANUT BUTTER.png Iuga.jpg The Cops are here.jpg Sorry Cops.jpg L7jn.jpg Puddle Eyes Movie's done, class.png Who's missing.png Ms. Baker looking at the Duck girl.png Puddle Eyes - 14.png Jeff, what are you talking about.png 044769231.png 01176398.png What do you guys think about that.png Slumber Party 1492.png Now class.png Clarence.........png Clarence, come up now please 1.png Clarence, come up now please 2.png Slumber Party episode - number 010.png Average Jeff Ms. Baker thinking.png Here you go, Jeff.png 12345676543.png Baker glares at Jeff.png Baker eating.png Jeff glares at Baker.png NO! MS. BAKER, PLEASE!.png Average Jeff 10.png Average Jeff 12.png Ms. Baker tells Jeff to get out of her class.png Average Jeff 8.png You were right, Jeff.png Baker and Jeff are now good.png Neighborhood Grill Darlie in Neighborhood Grill.png 01222111455.png S1E21 Talking about birds.png S1E21 Bird Noises.png Ms. Baker, do you like my hat.png Oh God i hate my life.png I need a boy friend.png Maybe I shouldn't wear these here.png Can I take your order.png Woah look at that guy.png Picmen.png 6000889345.png Ms. Baker robot.png Will you stop this, clarence.png Brenda i can't do this.png I'm not Ms. Baker or Melanie.png SOMEONE, ANYONE, HELP ME!.png Baker and Mary.png 335492-2.jpg Rough Riders Elementary 000077466444990.png All... right, then.png No food in my class room.png 8541122113332.png 88132112564435.png ROUGH RIDERS ELEMENTARY 020.png 55455209808.png Jeff, will you put in a video.png 8888888443333.png 0093443277.png 66335555444.png Josh in class.png ROUGH RIDERS ELEMENTARY 042.png O O What the hell.png ROUGH RIDERS ELEMENTARY 082.png ROUGH RIDERS ELEMENTARY 083.png Nothing Ventured Jeff The Killer's coming for you.png Bedside Manners Bedside Manners 34785.jpg Bedside Manners 39331.jpg Bedside Manners 78287.jpg BM1.png Suspended Can anyone tell me what this is.png Don't see that everyday.png I just got these a few days ago....png Ms. Baker yelling at Clarence and Sumo.png We should had listen to Jeff, man.png Clarence, can you get off my back now.png Sorry, boys. You can't come back.png Let's use Clarence.png 778887755444666555.png WE DID IT, GUYS!!!.png Clarence's butt in Baker's face.png Okay. Is everyone here today.png What do you say, boys.png Turtle Hats Let's see who called me.png Nice time last night.png We have a big test next week.gif Oh, man....png This weekend we're gonna make a project about....png Who is texting me.png Everyone leaving school for weekend.png Okay. Thanks, Ms. Baker.gif Do you think he loves me, Brenda.png 323oi.png You're right Brenda. Nobody loves me.png Yeah finally MY FOOD!.png Why do I keep meeting Brenda.png Ask Giles.png Ms. Baker on the loose.png Maybe this weekend....png You know, texting is kind of fun.png Clarence Turtle Hats Ms. Baker at home 1c4222.jpg WE CAN'T STAND TURTLE HATS!!!.png Okay, class. Time to start the day....png Ms. Baker looking worse than ever.png Wait, did I just say Turtle....png I did something about turtle hats.png So, you love me or not, Melanie.png Well class, say hi to Mr. Reese.png So now, will you marry me, Melanie.png Who would message during class.png I get it now. He's really a nic-.png Then again, what a jerk!.png So long, Trey.png 889898989.png Straight Illin Reese looking at Baker.png Detention Clarence, how many times did I tell you about that card!.png If you do that one more time, you're going to detention.png THAT'S IT, CLARENCE!.png Lil' Buddy Clarence, can you put your doll away now.png Kids in lab class.png The Professor is out today. So, I'm here!.png Are you all right, Clarence.png Captura de pantalla (1586).png Captura de pantalla (1623).png Captura de pantalla (1666).png Captura de pantalla (1667).png Captura de pantalla (1668).png Captura de pantalla (1669).png Captura de pantalla (1670).png Captura de pantalla (1676).png Captura de pantalla (1677).png Captura de pantalla (1678).png Captura de pantalla (1681).png Captura de pantalla (1682).png Captura de pantalla (1693).png In Dreams Screenshot (939).png Screenshot (941).png Balance Screenshot (259).png Screen Shot 2015-09-06 at 4.50.17 PM.png Screenshot (266).png Baker with Medical forms.png Screenshot (285).png Screenshot (286).png Percy plant.png Great job, Percy!.png Screenshot (302).png Screenshot (308).png Screenshot (309).png Screenshot (310).png Screenshot (312).png Screenshot (313).png Screenshot (314).png Screenshot (318).png Screenshot (319).png Screenshot (325).png Screenshot (326).png Let's go back to the circus.png Screenshot (327).png Screenshot (328).png LET'S GO BACK INSIDE AND LOCK ALL THE DOORS!.png Shorts Beauford T. Pusser Separation Anxiety Screenshot (1059).png Screenshot (1063).png Screenshot (1067).png Screenshot (1070).png Screenshot (1071).png Screenshot (1072).png Screenshot (1073).png Screenshot (1082).png Screenshot (1083).png Screenshot (1088).png Screenshot (1089).png Screenshot (1090).png Screenshot (1091).png Beans Screenshot (2948).png Screenshot (2954).png Screenshot (2956).png Screenshot (2957).png Screenshot (2958).png Screenshot (2959).png Screenshot (2960).png Screenshot (2961).png Screenshot (2962).png Screenshot (2963).png Screenshot (2964).png Screenshot (2965).png Screenshot (2966).png Screenshot (2967).png Rainy Day Reference Sheet Ms. Baker mouth chart.png tumblr n8imltuR4i1rz98cco3 1280.png|Ms. Baker's official design Comics RCO008 1467307658 (1).jpg RCO009 1467307658.jpg RCO032 1467307658.jpg RCO033 w 1467307658 (1).jpg RCO034 1467307658.jpg Tumblr nr5215KlgS1qev7uto1 1280.jpg Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries